The MatingClans
by DarkBlossom444
Summary: There are three clans: RapeClan, LustClan and DesireClan. They are locked in a desperate battle for power as RapeClan grows stronger by the day and the numbers of the other clans dwindle. Will all three clans survive?
1. Allegiances and the Code

**_RapeClan_**

Leader

Barbstar - Huge white tom with long barbs on cock. The most painful mater in the clans, prefers to take the mouth. Nine lives left.

Deputy

Darkthrust - Dark grey tom with a long cock and is very fertile. (Dustypaw)

Medicine Cat

Coldstep - Blue-grey tom.

Warriors

Bloodheart - Brown tabby tom, loves inflicting pain during mating. (Horsepaw)

Largecock - Big yellow tom with a large cock, likes to fuck ears.

Deathfall - Violent reddish brown tom, likes to rape victims to death.

Rapeclaw - Big black tom with a wide cock, likes to rape young cats. (Newtpaw)

Breeders

Wetflower - Pale creamy brown she-cat, hates pain. Mother to Newtpaw, Horsepaw and Dustypaw.

Tightcore - Grey she-cat with a tight core. Mother to Fuckkit and Bluekit.

Pussyfuck - Black she-cat, has largest litters of kits with five to fifteen kits.

Warrior Apprentices

Newtpaw - Light brown tom, ten moons old.

Horsepaw - Brown tom with a huge thick dick, perhaps the biggest in the Clan, ten moons old.

Breeder Apprentices

Dustypaw - Mottled brown she-cat, ten moons old.

Kits

Fuckkit - Grey she-cat, four moons old.

Bluekit - Blue grey tom, four moons old.

Toys

Sophie - Black tabby she-cat with torn ears, completely deaf due to ear rape. Former kittypet.

Finch - Speckled brown she-cat, infertile, badly scarred.

Pike - Brown she-cat, tight core.

Muddy - Dark brown tabby she-cat, nervous and submissive.

**_DesireClan_**

Leader

Fawnstar - Speckled brown tom, likes to fuck kits. Eight lives left. (Rabbitpaw)

Apprentices

Rabbitpaw - Pale ginger she-cat, gave birth at five moons old to Fawnstar's kits; Beechkit and Buzzardkit, eight moons old.

Kits

Beechkit - Ginger tom, three moons old.

Buzzardkit - Light cream she-cat, three moons old.

Toys

Soft - Red she-cat, infertile.

Rat - Light tortoiseshell she-cat with pointy ears and hates mating.

**_LustClan_**

Leader

Waspstar - Black and white tabby tom, long dick with painful barbs. Seven lives left. (Sheeppaw)

Deputy

Branchcock - Brown and cream tom with huge dark grey paws, likes to use sticks and paws during mating. (Ryepaw)

Medicine Cat

Sorreljaw - Night-black tom.

Breeders

Deepcore - Dark black tabby she-cat, has a core so big she can fit a two moon old kit inside.

Warrior Apprentices

Ryepaw - Dark black tabby tom, seven moons old.

Breeder Apprentices

Sheeppaw - Black she-cat, seven moons old.

Kits

Sweetkit - Dark black tom, two moons old.

Toys

Bounce - Very fertile light orange she-cat with dark orange stripes.

Pine - Russet coloured tom with patches of darker fur and a very small cock.

**_The Mating Code_**

She-cats are for mating and may not be warriors, or hold any position of authority.

Leaders may mate with any cat at any time.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having fathered at least two litters of kits.

Medicine cats do not mate.

Warriors eat before breeders, unless they are nursing kits.

A mentor may do whatever they wish with their apprentices.

A tom becomes an apprentice at six moons.

A she-cat becomes an apprentice when she has her first heat.

During a she-cats apprentice ceremony, they must be mated by three toms, one in each hole.

During a toms apprentice ceremony, they must mate with another cat of the leaders choice.

If a breeder apprentice has not had kits by the age of 12 moons they with become a toy.

To become a breeder, a she-cat must have had at least one litter of kits.

To become a warrior a tom must mate with very she-cat in the clan.

During a breeders ceremony, they must be mated twice in each hole.

Toys may only eat fucked prey.

Toys are not permitted to raise their kits.

Trespassers will be fucked hard. If they survive, they will become toys.

Cats may mate with prey. This becomes known as fucked prey.

A clan should bring along at least one toy for the other clans to enjoy on the night of the gathering.

Cross clan mating may only occur on the night of the gathering.

Kits borne of incest is forbidden.

**_AN: This story will be split into multiple sections. Part One will take place over five moons._**

**_You may suggest cats which I may use in the future, such as for kits. You can also suggest kinks for cats that already exist. _**


	2. Chapter 1 - RapeClan

A scream of pain ripped through the still morning air. In RapeClan camp, four toms pounded into a young she-cat. Dustypaw whimpered in pain around the cocks in her mouth.

At her pussy, a brown tabby, Bloodheart pounded into her, barbs tearing at her walls, missing the g-spot. She-cats were not afforded the luxury of pleasure in RapeClan.

Her tailhole was filled by a very girthy cock belonging to Rapeclaw, the clans youngest warrior.

And in her jaws, two toms thrust in unison. Largecock and Deathfall forced their cocks deep into her mouth and down her throat, causing her to gag with each thrust.

Still, she swirled her tongue around the members and tried to let out moans that indicated she was enjoying herself. She didn't want to demoted to the position of toy, as Finchpaw had just a few moons ago. Now known only as Finch, the former apprentice suffered endlessly.

Dustypaw was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the telltale vibration in Bloodheart's cock, and a moment later, he screamed in triumph as his seed coursed through her, settling deep within her womb.

He pulled out of her pussy, and pawed at it as he waited for the others to finish, clawing at the soft tissue of the already bleeding hole.

Deathfall came next, his cum streaming into her jaws. Even with Largecock still thrusting in and out, Dustypaw was still expected to swallow all of it. She barely managed to gulp it all down, and shivered at the uncomfortable feeling of the thick liquid settling in her stomach.

Rapeclaw orgasmed next, and Dustypaw cringed at the sensation of the seed making its way up her tailhole. It felt wrong and dirty.

Finally, Largecock's dick began to shudder. At the last moment, he pulled out, allowing his spunk to spray into her face. Dustypaw recoiled as it covered her eyes and filled her nostrils.

The toms purred in amusement as she sneezed, cum and snot spraying on the ground. She blinked in out of her eyes, shaking her head. Licking a paw, she prepared to begin to wash it off, but a yellow paw stopped her.

"Don't wash it off" Largecock commanded her. Dustypaw stared at him in disbelief for a moment before nodding obediently. The toms dispersed, still laughing amongst themselves.

Dustypaw sighed heavily. The cum was hardening in the sunlight and her face felt itchy. She lay down and closed her eyes miserably.

She had been lying like that for a while when a paw poked her in the side. Dustypaw's eyes flew open to see her brothers, Horsepaw and Newtpaw standing in front of her. Newtpaw's cock dangled in front of her face.

"Suck" Newtpaw told her. Inwardly sighing, she took the length in her jaws, sucking it firmly. Newtpaw moaned. Horsepaw moved behind her and thrust into her core. Dustypaw's eyes shot open and the hair on the back of her neck stood up from the pain. Horsepaw's cock was huge, bigger that the other toms in the clan, even Largecock's.

Horsepaw's barbs carved through her walls, reopening old wounds as well as scoring fresh cuts. She whimpered, and Newtpaw moaned, thrusting harder so that he was slamming painfully into her jaws.

She felt blood trickle from her jaws and ass. Pain flared with each thrust.

When the two brothers climaxed them both pulled out, letting the cum drench her pelt, matting and tangling the fur.

To Dustypaw's dismay, they switched holes, and began to pound into her again. She struggled to breath around Horsepaw's mammoth cock as it filled her throat, let alone give him a blowjob.

Black spots began to fill her vision when they poured a second load of cum over her, and Dustypaw gasped desperately for air when Horsepaw removed his cock from her jaws.

"I don't have to tell you not to wash that out, do I?" Horsepaw asked sternly. Dustypaw shook her head, still panting. The toms nodded in satisfaction, and turned away.

Dustypaw could feel the cum seeping deep into her fur, and drying hard. It pulled painfully when she moved.

Fear crept up inside her. She was 10 moons old. If she didn't have kits inside her in the next two moons, she would be moved to the Toy's den. As bad as this was, it could always get worse.

She crept into the breeder apprentices den and curled up in her nest, sobbing until she drifted into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - LustClan

"Let all of LustClan gather beneath the Pleasure Rock for a clan meeting!" Waspstar yowled. Cats began to emerge from dens until the small clan had amassed in the clearing.

"Today, I evaluated Sweetkit." Waspstar announced. Indeed, at the bottom of the Pleasure Rock, a small black tom sat nervously.

"I have decided he is unfit to be a warrior. He is weak!" Waspstar stated. Sweetkit froze in fear.

"Now, usually, this would mean he would be a toy, but our clan cannot support another mouth to feed." He told the clan. "Therefore, he will be sentenced to death!" Cries of excitement rang out as the clan leader jumped off the rock.

"Deepcore, come forwards." Waspstar instructed. The black tabby stepped forwards, bowing her head respectfully.

"Lay down and spread your legs." He commanded. She followed the order obediently. Sweetkit was yanked forwards, and his face thrust into the breeders pussy.

The clan deputy came forwards to assist the clan leader as the two moon old kit struggled in panic. Sweetkit's forepaws were shoved in next, and the toms ignored Deepcore's whimper of pain as they pushed the kit deeper into her.

A large bulge could be seen in Deepcore's stomach as Sweetkit's hind legs were stuffed into the core, and then, finally, the short black tail disappeared into the hole and the kit was completely within Deepcore.

The bulge in her stomach could be seen moving as the kit struggled weakly. Deepcore panted hard, letting out long whines of pain as her core was stretched beyond its limit to contain the kit.

It was surprisingly long before the bulge stopped moving, and Waspstar reached into the breeders core to take the tail of the kit and yank it harshly. Deepcore screamed in pain as the kit was pulled out sideways, stretching her even further, before the black scrap of fur spilled out onto the dusty ground.

Yowls of triumph echoed around the clearing as the kit was declared dead.

"You have done well, Deepcore. You will be relieved of mating obligations until after the next gathering." Waspstar told her. This caused Branchcock to hang his head in disappointment.

The medicine cat, Sorreljaw, came and guided the black she-cat into his den, so he could check for damage and heal anything he found.

The meeting broke up and the deputy moved to sit beside the leader.

"So have you decided who will be at the gathering?" Branchcock asked Waspstar. The tabby nodded.

"Both apprentices and Bounce. It's not like it was a hard choice." Waspstar told the deputy. Branchcock dipped his head in embarrassment. Apart from the three leadership roles in the clan, there were only six - five now - other cats in the clan. With Deepcore staying behind, both apprentices would have to go, and it wasn't necessary to take both toys.

Waspstar flicked his ear in annoyance.

"I've got things to do, go and do something useful." The leader growled stalking away. Branchcock blinked and then looked around the camp.

Spotting a couple of mice on the fresh kill pile, he grabbed one and set it down. He positioned is cock over its tiny mouth and thrust in. He moaned as he pounded into it, savouring the sensation of the mouses tiny throat around his giant cock.

It was not long before his cum erupted from his cock, pouring into the mouses belly. Flipping the mouse over, he grinned when he saw that it was female. Positioning the tiny pussy over his cock, he forced the mouse onto his cock, moaning as the walls squeezed his member.

He began to move the mouse up and down, until it was bouncing quickly on his dick. With a final cry, he felt a massive load of cum stream into the mouse, bloating it up so much that it looked as though it would pop.

Whiskers twitching, he picked up the fucked prey and carried it to the toys den. When he entered, they looked up, eyes zeroing in on the bloated mouse hungrily.

"Whoever can get me to cum the fastest get the mouse." Branchcock told them. The two toys lunged forwards, but Pine was slightly faster, enveloping the member with his mouth. The russet tom sucked expertly, and it wasn't long before Branchcock released another load of cum into the tom.

He batted the mouse at Pine, who devoured it quickly, slurping up the cum from inside the mouse until only a few scant bones remained.

Branchcock beckoned the she-cat over, and gestured for her to lay on her back. Bounce obliged, and Branchcock stuffed the bones up her pussy, pushing them deep into her.

Carcasses were awkward, he knew, and it would be a couple of days before the bones emerged from her core. Longer if she was mated a lot in that time. They would be out just in time for the gathering.

Satisfied, Branchcock turned and left the toys den.


	4. Chapter 3 - DesireClan

Fawnstar emerged from his den and looked out across the empty clearing. A flood had decimated the clan a few moons ago.

They had lost their deputy, medicine cat and the majority of the clan. He had been left with only a two moon old she-kit, Rabbitkit, and two toys, Soft and Rat.

He had made the kit an apprentice immediately and mated her constantly, until, finally, at three moons old, she had conceived kits.

Now the kits, Buzzardkit and Beechkit, were two moons old themselves. Their mother, Rabbitpaw had not fallen pregnant again, but Fawnstar was confident she would soon.

Spotting the pale ginger she-cat, he walked over to her. Immediately, she crouched submissively, raising her tail to allow him access to her ravaged core, puffed and bloody from constant fucking.

He took no heed of this and mounted her, thrusting into her.

He could feel her stiffen in pain, even as she faked an aroused moan. Fawnstar didn't care about her pleasure and made no effort to hit her g-spot as he rode her roughly.

He moaned at the feeling of her walls constricting around his cock as it slid effortlessly through the pussy, lubricated by the blood drawn from the careless thrusts.

It was not long before he cummed, and his seed slid deep into her. He pulled out and let the she-cat slink away.

She would be ready for her full name soon enough, she already had a litter of kits after all. Perhaps he would give her her name once they were apprenticed.

He leaped up onto the Fuck Rock and lay down on the warm stone. Their numbers may be increasing, but DesireClan was still in grave danger. They would not survive an attack if the other clans wanted to take them.

Fawnstar would certainly not put it past RapeClan to take over his clan and take them prisoner. If that happened, his remaining seven lives would be a curse as they raped him to death at their whims.

It was struggle enough to feed they remaining cats. Rabbitpaw did most of the hunting, often bringing in two or three pieces of prey. There was barely enough to be made into fucked prey and Fawnstar was sure the toys were surviving almost solely off his own cum.

There was not much that he could do, except hope that Rabbitpaw and Rat were impregnated at the gathering in a few days. His days of fucking kits would have to be put on hold, he couldn't afford to loose any.

He sullenly watched Beechkit and Buzzardkit playing. Beechkit thrust his cock into his sisters jaws, moaning loudly as she sucked on it. Fawnstar could feel his cock hardening at the sight.

He turned away as Beechkit sprayed cum over Buzzardkit, the scent of sex maddening the leader.

He pushed into the toys den and leapt at Rat. The tortoiseshell let out a cry of surprise as he thrust into her arse roughly, slamming against her hips.

"Soft! Have Rat lick your pussy!" He barked and the red she-cat hurried to oblige, presenting her core to Rat.

Rat turned her head away and Fawnstar raked his claws violently along her back. Rat obediently lapped at Soft's pussy, drawing aroused moans from the she-cat. She thrust her tongue deep inside her, tracing the scarred walls.

Fawnstar thrust harder, pushing Rat's muzzle deep into Soft's pussy, who yowled in pleasure, bucking her hips forwards, allowing her to engulf more of Rat's muzzle.

Rat tried to pull back, but Fawnstar pushed her head forwards, and Soft's cries of pleasure turned to cries of pain as the tortoiseshell's entire head entered her pussy.

Fawnstar screeched in ecstasy as he cummed in Rat's tailhole, aroused by the display. He pulled out and backed away, watching as Rat struggled to remove her head from Soft's pussy.

Finally, she came free with a pop and a yelp of pain from Soft. The tortoiseshell gasped for air as Fawnstar purred in amusement.

Satisfied, he turned and left the den.


	5. Chapter 4 - LustClan

Sheeppaw shifted nervously as she waited with the rest of LustClan's representatives to go down to the gathering. She knew that the gathering was scary, and a cat could end up getting mated by as many as seven toms at once.

Beside her, Ryepaw shuddered in excitement. RapeClan was already there, recognisable by the huge toms that stalked the clearing. RapeClan was the most violent maters in the clans. You could be sure there would be no pleasure from a mating with a RapeClan cat.

Finally, Waspstar gave the signal and, the party emerged from the woodland and into the clearing. She followed them reluctantly as they pressed pelts with the RapeClan cats.

A huge black tom stopped and looked her up and down hungrily. Sheeppaw felt her pelt prickle in fear.

"You look delicious. I'm going to fuck you until you can't even see straight." He hissed at her. _No!_ She thought in panic, backing away. She bumped into another cat and whipped around to see Barbstar looking down at her.

"I - I'm sorry." She choked out. He exchanged a glance with the black warrior behind her.

"You will be." He growled, pushing past her. Sheeppaw's heart was in her throat and she jumped at the sound of a yowl coming from the twisted oak. DesireClan had arrived and the sharing of news was starting.

"RapeClan has prospered this moon. The forest is full of prey and our toys den is full. Our apprentices are drawing to the end of their training. Today we bring our toy, Muddy, for you to play with." Barbstar announced. His cock was already hanging out and Sheeppaw could see the huge barbs for which he was named from where she was sitting.

Fawnstar pushed forwards to speak next.

"DesireClan is recovering well after the flood. Buzzardkit will be apprenticed next moon and Rabbitpaw will pass her final breeder assessment. We also bring our toy, Rat, for you to use as you wish."

Finally, Waspstar stepped forwards.

"We are thriving too. Sweetkit was deemed unworthy and was killed. Tonight I offer Sheeppaw, a young apprentice. I challenge you to fill her with kits." Every head turned to her and Sheeppaw felt sick. That was the best was to ensure she would get fucked by every tom in the clearing at least once.

"And of course, we bring our toy, Bounce, for your enjoyment. Now lets fuck!" He finished with a yowl, leaping into the clearing. Instantly, cats lunged for one another. Sheeppaw tried to turn and run, but a heavy weight leapt onto her, pinning her.

"Here we go, Sheepie" Rapeclaw snarled in her ear. Sheeppaw screamed as he jammed his thick cock into her pussy. The scream was cut off as a huge member was stuffed into her mouth. It was Barbstar, and he ripped into her violently, ensuring his barbs caused as much damage as possible.

She gasped for breath as blood bubbled at her mouth. She lurched forwards as another tom took her arse, and forced Barbstar's cock deep down her throat, her muzzle pressed into his belly fur.

"Ohh, she's so _fucking tight!"_ rumbled Rapeclaw, moaning loudly.

"You can say that again!" Branchcock purred as he tore at her ass. She whimpered in pain, making Barbstar moan in pleasure and thrust harder, slamming against the back of her throat.

"Move over!" A gruff voice cut in, and Sheeppaw let out a gargling scream as another huge cock was pushed into her bleeding and torn pussy.

It was another RapeClan warrior, Largecock. She felt Rapeclaw release a load of cum into her core, and she sobbed. He pulled out and Sheeppaw sighed in relief as the massive strain on her vagina was relieved.

Barbstar cummed next, pulling out to shower her in his seed. She made her mistake of jerking back, and she yelped as the cocks behind her were thrust deeper into her with the jagged movement.

"Please, please stop, I'll do anything." She begged. Instead, two cocks were inserted into her mouth, silencing her begging. It was Horsepaw and Newtpaw.

_How many RapeClan toms are here? _She thought pitifully. Of the six cocks that had assaulted her so far, five were RapeClan.

As they pumped into her she closed her eyes, begging for it to stop.

**A/N: The Gathering Part One! Part two will get the plot moving a bit. **

**Collared Creature did an AU of this fic called Waspstar's Mistake, so I'd recommend you check it out. Its similar to what I have planned for the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 5 - LustClan

Waspstar looked around, cock dripping with the blood of the DesireClan apprentice he had fucked.

He could see Sheeppaw being mated by Branchcock, Largecock, Horsepaw and Newtpaw. She looked as though she'd already gone a couple of rounds. Good, hopefully one of them would manage to knock her up.

Barbstar was fucking Ryepaw in the ass, ignoring the warrior apprentices screams. Fawnstar and Darkthrust were pounding into Pussyfuck, opting to share her core.

Glancing at the toys, he could see that some one had filled Muddy with sticks. There had to be about twelve of them in her core and around seven in her ass. Waspstar was impressed at whoever had done that. That was a lot of sticks to stuff into a she-cat, especially considering they were large, thick sticks.

The DesireClan toy, Rat, was drenched in cum. That was another cat that had clearly gone a few rounds, though she was alone now. Opting to change that, the LustClan leader bounded over to her, stuffing his dick into her core.

He moaned as her walls embraced his cock and he pumped harder.

He slammed into her g-spot and Rat let out a moan of pleasure. Grinning he continued to ram into it.

"Ooooh, StarClan, yes!" She cried, rocking her hips back as he rode her. He panted as he felt his climax near and they let out a cry of ecstasy together as their juices flowed, mixing together and dribbling out of her pussy.

Waspstar pulled out and looked for his next victim. The groupings had changed while he'd been fucking the toy.

Sheeppaw was being mated by Fawnstar and Darkthrust, and the apprentice looked as though she were about to pass out. Her black fur was more white with all the cum on her.

The three male apprentices were mating with Bounce, LustClan's toy.

Rabbitpaw was being ridden by Barbstar and Largecock, the RapeClan toms shaking her about like a piece of fucked prey.

He noticed that Pussyfuck had no cat mating her, and was about to go and mate her when he felt a weight mount him and a cock slam into his ass.

Waspstar snarled and tried to struggle free, but the tom had him pinned well. Turning his head he recognised Rapeclaw, who grinned down at him.

"Bet you like this, don't you kit!" He hissed fiercely.

"Get off me! I am a Clan leader!" Waspstar snarled furiously, gritting his teeth against the pain as the tom pounded into him.

"Having fun, Waspstar?" A smooth voice murmured in front of him. Waspstar jerked to look up at the cat. Barbstar was looking down at him, clearly finished with Rabbitpaw.

"Get your warrior off me, Barbstar" Waspstar growled in fury, struggling again.

"You will submit, or I will destroy your pathetic clan." The white tom breathed. Smears of blood streaked his pelt.

Waspstar stared at Barbstar in horror. He did not doubt that he would and could carry out the threat. RapeClan was thriving as the others suffered.

A large cock dangled in front of his mouth.

"Suck it." Barbstar growled threateningly. Closing his eyes, Waspstar obliged, taking the member in his jaws.

Barbstar threw his head back and called, "RapeClan! To me!" Heads turned and Waspstar's pelt burned with shame as every cat turned to look at him. The RapeClan warriors came forwards and began to stuff their dicks into Waspstar's holes.

He had Barbstar, Largecock and Horsepaw in his mouth, and Rapeclaw, Darkthrust and Newtpaw in his arse. He moaned in agony at the feeling of so many cocks stretching him, and so many barbs tearing at his skin.

"Pussyfuck! Come and suck his cock." Barbstar called. The breeder obliged, sliding under the tom to reach the member.

She was not gentle, but tore at his cock with her teeth, biting it. Blood was soon dripping from every sexual part of the LustClan leader.

He struggled to breathe around the cocks that plunged down his throat. The toms began to cum, squirting their spunk over his fur, coating his in the thick liquid.

They pulled out and Barbstar clawed a hole in his throat. Blood bubbled in the hole, and Barbstar thrust his cock into the hole. Waspstar stared up in terror as Barbstar fucked the hole that his very life was seeping out of.

The world began to fade around him as he felt a thick stream of cum pouring from Barbstar's cock.

**AN: There will be a break as I reorganise the story slightly. **


End file.
